


Twelve and Thirteen

by enjoninee



Series: teenage minds [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoninee/pseuds/enjoninee
Summary: I was thirteen and he was twelve. We were separated. Oneshot. I suck at summaries.





	Twelve and Thirteen

I was thirteen when I met him. He was twelve. I sat with my brother on one side of a bench and him on the other side with his siblings. Our families became friends, bound by circumstance and a secret organisation. We stood up for them and them us.

When Olaf followed them to Prufrock and started S.O.R.E we stood by them and even impersonated them so they could revise for comprehensive exams. But Duncan and I were caught and kidnapped.

I was thirteen. He was twelve. My brother and I were in the back of a car driving away. We cried and screamed the Baudelaire’s names in vain. The car was dark and our voices were hoarse and we screamed and cried. 

We were taken to a dark ersatz elevator shaft and locked in a cage. It was cold and dark and we had no food. All we had was each other and a wet barley legible copy of the Daily Punctilio containing misinformation.

I was thirteen. He was twelve. I saw him and him and his sisters climbing down a rope made of sheets and cords. He looked shocked but his eyes were bright as if he had found peace in the sight of myself and my brother. 

Violet said she could melt the cage. Duncan and I believed her. However Olaf arrived before and we were taken once again. Away from Violet, away from safety and away from Him.

I was thirteen. He was thirteen. Duncan and I were smuggled away from the In Auction inside of a red herring. We were tied to the top of the car and taken to the Village Of Foul Devotees. VFD, VFD. We were tapped inside Foul Fountain.

I wrote couplets and tied them to the legs of crows. I just hoped that they would reach him. And they did. Seeing Him and his siblings revealed as the crow opened was a feeling I’ve only felt once. He hugged me and I hugged Him.

I was thirteen. He was thirteen. We were separated once more. We went to the outskirts of the town. As the mob followed us we struggled to reach Hector on the self-sustaining mobile home. However, they didn't make it. 

And as he stood on the ground he mouthed three words.

“I love you”

I was thirteen. He was thirteen. I mouthed those words back to Klaus Baudelaire.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a while ago, when I was obsessed with asoue, so the writing isn't that great. Its also posted on my fanfiction.net account (quickrnemories) along with my other fanfiction. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
